Crystal
20) |use2 = Expanding Treasure cabinet ( 30 per expansion) |use3 = Supreme Treasure Chest ( 25~119) |use4 = Special Evolve ( 99) |use5 = Saves the main cookie when falling ( 5) |use6 = Buying locked Cookies |use7 = Buying Coins, Keys, Lives, and Medals }} Crystal is the premium currency used in Cookie Run. It is a scarce currency, because the most efficient way to get Crystals is by purchasing them with real money. However, there are several methods to earn them for free. In-App Purchase To purchase Crystals, in the main window of the game, tap the Crystal Bar. A window will pop up showing the Crystal Shop. Clicking on any one of the price packs will redirect into the Google Wallet or Google Play Store (for Android devices) or the App Store (for iOS). This way of purchase will charge users via debit or credit card. The pricings for each crystal package depends on the country players are in, but here are the standard pricing packages in US Dollars: The other way to purchase Crystal is via Line Web Store which offers other purchasing methods (such as vouchers, cash cards, or charging from mobile phone) but is only limited to several Asian countries. Earning Crystals There are many ways of earning Crystals for free other than purchasing them. Some examples are: Please note that earnings from limited time events and promotional offer are subject to change on every event, and usually can only be earned once. They also may have expired or are no longer available for new users. Treasures that can give free Crystals on daily login *It is very useful to see the crystal/chance ratio. The higher the ratio, the more crystals players can get per day on average. Certificate Treasures These treasures can only be obtained by getting a high score before Season 4, Cookie Run: New World. The type of treasure received will depend on the player's high score. Each certificate may produce 1 crystal per day, but higher scoring certificates have a larger chance of producing the crystal. Trophy Treasures These treasures can only be obtained by getting a high score before Season 7, Cookie Run: Wrath of the Dragon. The type of treasure received will depend on the player's highest ranking from every episode. Each trophy may produce 1 crystal per day, but higher scoring trophies have a larger chance of producing the crystal. Priority in Spending Crystals There are always many different priorities and preferences on spending Crystals depending on each players' needs. However, most players agree or recommend to other players to spend Crystals wisely for these: 'Extra Rare Egg' Extra Rare Egg can be purchased with 20 Crystals. The egg will hatch a random S-grade or A-grade pets . To make each purchase useful, many players will upgrade every S-grade or A-grade pet they earn to level 8 before they start to purchase another Extra Rare Egg, so they will be guaranteed to hatch a new pet rather than getting an already owned pet spit back out and earning it twice. 'Supreme Treasure Chest' Supreme Treasure Chest can be purchased with 25 Crystals, but after purchasing one, there will be a window that offers the next purchase just for 20 Crystals. The chest will give any S-grade or A-grade treasures at random. To make each purchase better, many players will purchase this chest only during the Better Chances of Getting S-grade Treasure event, and only by buying the 6+1 Big Set for 119, where at least three S-grade treasures are guaranteed. 'Special Treasure Evolution' Although evolving treasures with Crystals is expensive, Crystal evolution increases the chance of obtaining a Blessed treasure - a treasure with augmented effects from the original - greatly. Some Blessed treasures' effects are insignificant, while others will aid gameplay greatly. The player must choose carefully when it comes to evolving treasures with Crystals, and must keep in mind that a Crystal evolution does not guarantee a Blessed evolution. 'Expand Treasure Cabinet' Expanding the treasure cabinet costs 30 Crystals and gives an extra 15 Treasure slots. It is inexpensive and will be very useful for advanced players who have many treasures and would rather not sell expensive or valuable treasures just to free up space. Prior to the Edge of the World update, this cost 100 Crystals instead of 30. Save cookie when falling When the main cookie falls into a hole after reaching a decently large score, the option to revive the cookie will appear. When purchased with 5 Crystals, the falling cookie will return to the game with the same energy amount from when the cookie fell down previously. Initially, players were able to revive the cookie multiple times with an increased amount of crystals for every additional fall after being revived with crystals. These additional savings were removed to prevent people from reaching a high score with crystals alone. Right now, it can give the cookie only one additional chance with 5 Crystals. In 3 July 2015, Cookie Run released a newsletter from the Hidden Hermit about the save option. It confirms that the save option will always appear when the relay cookie's energy is sufficient and/or revival is possible (in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, it always appears when the main cookie's energy is sufficient and/or revival is possible). In the same newsletter they explains that the save option will not appear when: #There is too little energy left and revival is not possible. #Random Boost was not used. #Cookie Relay is not possible. #Not enough Crystals are left. 'Buying cookies that are not yet unlocked' This mostly applies to Angel Cookie and the coin farming cookies, Cheesecake Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, Adventurer Cookie, and Banana Cookie, as these will be very helpful in the game. Players are free to purchase any cookie with crystals, but this is not recommended, as when players gain experience, they will find unlocking these cookies with coins easier. Remember to think wisely and carefully before buying cookies with Crystals. 'Buying coins, lives, keys, and medals' You may choose to buy coins, lives, or medals when you really need them in urgent situations. However, this is not considered a wise option, because players can perform coin farming, invite or add friends for more lives, and look through the Medal Exchange Center for keys. Fortune Cookies also provide these items randomly. Meanwhile, players can earn more medals by standing in a very high rank at the end of every Wednesday and Sunday. Trivia *Crystals can't be used to buy Magic Powder and Mystic Gems, the only currencies so far that can't be bought by the premium currency. However, players can alternatively buy Treasures, evolve them, and extract Mystic Gems and Magic Powder for each S-rank Treasure. Sprites shop_item_gem.png|Crystal Purchase sprite sheet shop_item_gem_gift.png|Crystal Gift sprite sheet Category:Currency